


Gatito de Papi

by orphan_account, Torrinidae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Play, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shibari, Spanking, Sub Jack, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrinidae/pseuds/Torrinidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds himself in a Dom/sub relationship with Gabriel after all these years. They strip Reaper and Soldier 76 away and become Papi and Gatito (Kitty).<br/>Hilarity ensues.<br/>It's filthy porn. I'm talking about filthy porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> A tale of two writers on the Reaper76 discord group taking an idea and RUNNING WITH IT. Look forward to several chapters of smutty smut smut smut.  
> If a certain kink is more prominent in a specific chapter, we will post a note for your convenience.  
> Translations of Gabriel's Spanish in end notes.

Soldier 76 would debate with himself, internally, as to how he ended up here. Reaper was his sworn enemy, but there were also bigger fish to fry.

Young friends became devoted lovers became sworn enemies became allies in truce. And then they came back around to lovers. But the soldier also occasionally wondered how he ended up  _ here.  _ Eh, he’ll answer it later.

“Mew,” despite his usually gruff voice, Jack’s good mood lightened his tone.

The fluffy, white cat ears and collar also helped.   
  
“Sí, Gatito?” Reaper asked, sweetly, as he ran a gloved finger along Jack’s bare jawline. Reaper lounged on the couch, fully clothed in black, as Jack perched himself in Reaper’s lap. Beyond the cat ears and collar, Jack wore nothing else. Reaper had recently returned from a meeting with Widowmaker to find his pet lazing about on the carpet like this. It had become a common sight. Both the men had their own units in the Overwatch base, cozy 2 room flats, but Soldier 76 rarely used his. Instead, he would come back from missions to Reaper’s unit and strip down. He would take off his boots, jacket, and armor, but he would also strip himself of Soldier 76. When he was wanting to relax, he was neither Jack nor Soldier 76. He was Gatito.

He really did wonder how he ended up here.

“Papi, I’m hungry,” he whimpered into Reaper’s ear, licking at his mask. He pressed himself against the black armor, wishing to feel skin instead of cold kevlar and metal. 

Reaper let out a thoughtful hum as he moved a hand down to rub Jack’s cock. Jack let out a gasp at the feel of the rough glove playing with the head of his slowly hardening cock. “Have you been a good gatito?” He chuckled when Jack lets out a breathy yes. Reaper lifted Jack off his lap and set him on the floor. Before Jack’s pout grew too sour, Reaper’s moved to unbuckle his belt and toss it to the other side of the couch. He unzipped his trousers and adjusted his position on the couch enough to fish his cock free. Even soft, Reaper’s cock was still thick and larger than Jack. To Jack, it was a glorious sight.

Jack was immediately upon him, lapping at the dark foreskin covering the head. Reaper cooed softly as he laid a hand on Jack’s head, between the cat ears. The talons of his gloves lightly tickled the back of Jack’s head as he worked at Reaper’s cock until it stood proud before him.

Reaper watched his kitten scoot forward and take Reaper’s cock into his mouth. Jack always struggled with the girth, but this time he opened his mouth further and took Reaper down to the zipper of his pants. Reaper let out a hum as his head rolled back with pleasure. He could tell his kitten was enjoying this too, with the tiny little moans he was letting out, his rear end swaying side to side like he had a cat tail. He was deep in the role, it warmed Reaper’s dead heart.   
  


Jack bobbed his head up and down, hands pawing at the trousers on Reaper’s thighs. Reaper’s hand brushed Jack’s hair lightly as he looks down through the mask. “mmm, mi buen Gatito,” he moaned. He cupped Jack’s head, whose eyes wandered up to look at Reaper. He pulled his head up and took a breath before Reaper shoved his head back down to bury his cock in Jack’s throat. Jack let out a groan as his nose was buried deep in thick, dark hair, the zipper of Reaper’s pants scratching at his cheek. Reaper counted the seconds as he held Jack’s head, knowing how long his kitten could go being gagged. He felt drool seep down Jack’s mouth and Reaper groaned with delight before pulling Jack off.  Jack let out a soft mewl that went straight to Reaper’s groin.  Jack licked at the head until he was shoved back down to the hilt. Both men groaned loudly. Reaper started to become rough with Jack, nearing climax quickly. He held Jack’s head down as he thrust in, going further down Jack’s throat. Jack let out sputters of gagging and drooling between groans. Jack moved a hand from Reaper’s thigh to his own cock, roughly tugging in time with Reaper’s brutal pace.    


Reaper let out a long moan as he came down Jack’s throat, hips twitching slightly. When he let go of Jack’s head, he looked down to see his pet, cum and drool dripping down his chin with a blissed out look drawn across his face. Reaper swatted Jack’s hand from his cock with a nudge of his boot. “Bad, Gatito,” he tsks out, reaching down to scoop some cum from Jack’s chin as Jack let out a loud mewl. Reaper held out his gloved finger covered in cum. “Come now, Gatito. Drink your milk like a good boy and I’ll give you a treat later tonight,” he cooed to Jack.

With another loud mew, Jack licked the remaining bit of cum.

The rest of their night was sure to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> “Sí, Gatito?” - Yes, Kitty?  
> "Papi" - Dad/Daddy  
> "Mi buen Gatito" - My good kitty


	2. Bad Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How everything started.  
> Bondage, Pet Play, Daddy Kink, Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial.  
> It's 2765 words of sin, what more do you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From one of my conversation in the R76 discord server about this chapter: "Well I described ice cream craving like I want to suck dick why not make this spanking filthy as fuck too."  
> If a chapter come out super slow and/or ridiculous long porn then it's my fault. I write slow. Torrin always quick on his works. I apologize.  
> Translations of Gabriel's Spanish in end notes.

The idea of pet play came to Reaper when he walked passed Lena and Hana in the living room of their base. He glanced over their shoulders to see the women scrolling through cat photos on Hana's hologram screen and “aaaaaaawww”-ing together. He was in no way a cat lover, but one picture caught his attention: A white cat with large, sapphire eyes lounging on a bed. Gabriel immediately envisioned a certain someone with similar, striking traits in nothing but a collar and cat ears, lazily stretching out on a bed.

Shit. He was hard in a matter of seconds. Gabriel had bolted immediately out of the room.

Warming Jack up to the idea wasn’t difficult. Jack had always been so eager to please him, and he loved it when Gabriel exercised his power in bed. The man enjoying to be at Gabriel's feet, eager and willing to obey every command with a sense of loyalty.

Gabriel waited until he had Jack in his bed the following night. Jack didn't bat an eye when he pulled out the leather collar with a mental tag name on it. They had done this before on several occasions; he shivered in excitement when Gabriel tightened the collar around his neck. Gabriel slipped two fingers between Jack’s neck and the collar to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

“Okay?” Gabriel asked, Jack answering with a happy nod. However, Jack’s face shifted to surprise when Gabriel pulled out fluffy white cat ears.

“What is that?”

“Just cat ears, Jack.”

“You want me to play an _animal_?” Jack eyed the ears incredulously . “Look, Gabe, I don't want to know where this idea came from, but don't you think I'm already too old for this?” No way he could look anything close to attractive with those ears. He was a scarred, greying, old man, not a young twink; he thought he would look ridiculous.

“You are as beautiful as ever in my eyes, Jack. Always.” Gabriel said softly, patting his head. Jack blushed, fingers twisting together. “I don't know…”

“You would do anything for me, wouldn't you Jack? You want to make me happy, don't you?” Gabriel purred, running his hand along Jack's back, sensually. “It doesn’t hurt to give it a try, and if you don't like it we'll stop, okay?”

“Fine,” Jack gave in. God, Gabriel always knew how to push Jack’s buttons to get what he wanted.

When Jack was settled on the floor, naked save for a collar and cat ears, Gabriel looked practically overjoyed. The Overwhelming pride and satisfaction on Gabriel looked more like a devious cat to Jack then he, himself did. Jack definitely did not see the appeal yet.

“ _Qué lindo gatito!_ You look so good like this, Jack.” He patted his thighs, beckoning Jack to sit on his lap. “ _Vente con Papi._ ”

Jack sniffed, unamused. He pouted and looked away from Gabriel; he wouldn't let himself be broken so easily. Maybe once he got it through Gabriel's head that this wasn’t a great idea, he would give up and switch to a more enjoyable pastime.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Jack had never defied him before. Perhaps Jack didn’t understand Gabriel’s Spanish as a command. “Come here.” He tried once more. Jack simply looked away from him with a bored look on his face.  
  
Gabriel leaned in enough to slip a finger under Jack’s collar and jerk in forward, forcing Jack to look at him. "You make such a pretty pet, but you need to be tamed. Should I teach my _gatito_ where his place is?”

 _That_ voice. It was low, with a dangerous, meaningful edge to it that reverberated through Jack down his spine and between his thighs. Gabriel was getting serious. Jack loved it when Gabriel got serious.

 _“Vente con Papi.”_ Gabriel said again, sternly and slowly, emphasizing his words with his hard tone.

Those word rumbled through Jack like thunder, through the floorboards beneath him and in the pit of his belly. He felt its bass in his ribcage, in the quickened pace of his heart and the swelling in his groin. Why he felt so weak, so subservient in the shadow of his partner’s deep voice, Jack couldn't place, but it spurred him to obey.  
However, while Jack would usually be happy to oblige, today he felt less generous. He decided if Gabriel wanted him to be a cat, then he would be a _really_ prissy cat. Cats were assholes after all. Maybe after Jack destroyed half of Gabriel's quarter he'd give up on this ridiculous play. Jack lowered his torso, bristling like an angry cat and shooting Gabriel a daring glare.

"You will obey or I will have to punish you, _gatito malo_ ," Gabriel threatened, his voice a low growl of frustration.

Jack made his move. Instead of approaching Gabriel he dashed into the bathroom,  grasping the tail of the toilet paper roll with his mouth. He pulled it along as he moved on all fours into the living room before Gabriel had the chance to catch him.

“Mierda.” He heard Reyes swear behind him, making him feel triumphant as he jumped on the table. Jack pawwed a glass of water off the table, paying no mind to the sound of shattering glass on the hardwood floor as he swiped a pile of papers to his right.

Gabriel swearing got louder as he dashed into the living room and witnessed Jack trying to tear down the curtains. Jack immediately shot away, knocking a chair over in his path of destruction. He couldn't be as fast as Gabriel with Jack on all fours, unfamiliar to his, and found himself backed into a corner. He spat out toilet paper, the rest of the roll now scattered through the living room, to bare his teeth at Gabriel before letting out a low growl from his throat. Gabriel snarled back with equal vigor and lunged at him. Jack hissed vigorously at the man on top of him, clawing and biting every inch of Gabriel that he could reach. Gabriel grabbed the back of Jack’s neck and pinned his face down, securing his hips between Gabriel’s thick thighs; Jack was left to squirm helplessly under him as Gabriel attached a leash to his collar. Jack was immediately pulled up flush against Gabriel's chest, the collar bit painfully into his neck. Gabriel grumbled into his ears, “ _Eres un gatito muy malo._ You are a very naughty kitty, Jack.” His voice was low, thick, and _dangerous._ Jack’s body shuddered as Gabriel continued, “you need to be punished.”

Jack choked and grabbed for Reyes’ wrists as he’s pulled up and swung around. The leash pulls taught on the collar, dragging Jack along the floor.

He didn’t get dragged far, however. Gabriel deposited him on the bed, placing a knee on Jack’s back to keep him in place. Gabriel tugged Jack's hands together behind his back and wrapped the leash around them to tie them together. Jack struggled uselessly, hissing in frustration as Gabriel pulled back and admired his work. Jack glared daggers over his shoulder.

Gabriel tutted, shaking his head disapprovingly. “Now, that's no way to look at your master.” Jack tried to squirm away; however, Gabriel quickly sat down beside him and yanked his tied up body over Gabriel’s knee. Before he could decipher Gabriel’s intentions, Jack felt the man's hand, striking his bottom with a loud smack which echoed in the room. Jack breath hitched at the sensation of the sharp sting across his cheek, pain blossoming in his muscles. He turned to look at Gabriel with a snarl on his face, “what the fuck?”

“Language,” Gabriel scolded with a roll of his eyes. “I’m giving you the spanking you deserve.” His hand came down again, hitting Jack once again in the same spot.

Jack grunted and bit his bottom lip, attempting to keep quiet and failing. Gabriel struck again, two times in quick succession, forcing Jack forward slightly with each blow, groin rubbing against Gabriel’s knee. Jack’s head was still spinning when Gabriel pulled on his collar.

“Well?”

Jack knew Gabriel was implying whether Jack wanted him to stop. They had a safe word in place, but with Jack’s arse flushing red, and Gabriel softly swiped his fingertips over the marks, Jack had to bite down on a groan; his skin was so sensitive, so wonderfully sensitive. He definitely needed more. So instead, he spat. “Fuck you.”

“Looks like someone still hasn’t learned his lesson.”

Three quick blows, harder this time; one landing on Jack’s thighs, the other two aimed to hit either side of his sensitive puckered hole. Jack’s body tried to lurch forward but Gabriel’s grip on his hair keeps him steady and unable to escape the blows. The room filled with the sound of flesh on flesh and Jack’s muffled cries. It hurt exquisitely. Gabriel teased more fingertip strokes over where his hand had been and Jack whined. He pushed back against Gabriel’s hand, wanting a more soothing stroke and less feathery, torturous touches that sizzle through his body and to his heavy hanging cock.

“Such a beautiful kitty.” Gabriel murmured to himself. He’d never get enough of seeing Jack like this, trembling under his touch, back bent in a delightful inward curve that made his pert bottom all the more prominent and delectable. Jack looked like his lungs had forgotten how to work, no snarky remarks coming out of his mouth, only labored breaths.

“Will you be good from now?” Asked Gabriel. Jack stubbornly kept his silence, and Gabriel brought his hand back down on Jack’s ass; this time not his hand did not bounce back, let it sting. 

“Oh, grrr.” Jack growled and god if that didn’t make Gabriel do it again, and again. Jack squirmed further at the delicious, sinful sensations and whined from burn and pain. Another hard thwack. “Mmph.” The impact was making Jack's body jerk against the Gabriel’s clothed legs, bringing a wonderful friction to his erection. He resisted the urge to thrust against them, not want to let Gabriel have a reason to punish him more, even though Jack was sure he wanted more.

Gabriel stopped again to let Jack catch his breath. He stroked Jack's ass, which was red and glowing, palm prints scattered over his creamy skin. Jack made a pleasant sound and sighed with a little relief. However, the chuckle Gabriel gave out sent shivers down his spine. “ _Te gustaría eso.”_ Then Jack felt a finger circling around his exposed hole, prodding and teasing Jack, making him flustered. He almost whimpered when the sensation disappeared, but the finger came back just as fast, this time slick with lube.

Gabriel took his sweet time preparing Jack, fingers caressing his insides and scissoring him in the most maddening of ways. He pinched Jack’s sore, red behind every time he brushed against Jack's prostate. Alternating burning pain with sweet relief. Jack felt utterly undone. Muffled moans of pleasure were forced out of him with every thrust of Gabriel’s fingers.

Gabriel’s fingers were pulled away before Jack was maneuvered on Gabriel’s laps so he could sit face to face against him. Jack's hot breaths glazed his face. Gabriel swallowed, pulling down his zipper and took himself out, Jack's eyes glued to every movement of his hands. He gently coat his cock with lube, his hand was throbbing from spanking Jack; he had not paced himself, but the discomfort was worth the effect it had on Jack. Jack looked completely wanton. Swollen parted lips, pink gracing his face, heavy breathing, ruddy purple cock. Gabriel felt so goddamn proud of himself for what he managed to do to Jack.

The blunt head of Gabriel’s cock probed lightly against Jack's ass, not pressing in but hovering. "Is this what you want, _gatito_?" Jack whimpered pitifully, trying to sink onto it, but Gabriel held his hips tightly while teasing his rim mercilessly. “Hm?”

Jack didn’t beg. Instead, he leaned forward to lick Gabriel's face, making needy little noises. He sucked at  Gabriel's ear, pushing his tongue slightly inside, making Gabriel shudder with desire. Devious little kitten. Gabriel scratched his throbbing arse and pushed his hips down hard at the same time, impaling Jack in a swift motion; Jack let out a broken moan at the sudden intrusion. It was sharp and aching all at once, but it was incredibly satisfying. His brain became putty, too jumbled up to focus on anything but raw sensation.

Gabriel sucked in a deep breath. God, Jack was tightening deliciously around him, and _that noise_ he made was driving Gabriel insane. He lifted up Jack to do it again, thrusting deep into Jack and pinching his throbbing ass at the same time. Jack opened his mouth, but words turned into incomprehensible cries, writhing against his bondage. He wanted to say something, scream something, but it was lost in pleasure. _Please. Slow down. More. Don't stop. God, he's losing his mind._

The pain still mingling with pleasure Gabriel smoothed and pinched him while angling his cock _just right_ against Jack’s prostate. The only thing Jack could do was let the feelings wash over him, take him away from every other thought in his head. It felt so good, something only Gabriel could give, he let out a honest sob. His prick leaked generously between their two bodies, the friction against his prostate as well as his ass. He was _so close._

Gabriel rubbed his sore ass before _scratching_ both of Jack’s throbbing checks, causing Jack to scream in equal parts pain and frustration, being dragged away from the edge. Through his teary eyes, he saw Gabriel looking at him with an evilly _gleeful_ smile.

“God, Jack, I could watch you like this for hours.” Gabriel moved slowly inside him now, hands gently rubbing Jack’s ass. “ _Hours and hours.”_ It was both a threat and a promise.

“Gabriel,” Jack whimpered out meekly.

“Will you be a good kitty from now on Jack?” Gabriel asked in a sickening sweet, sultry voice, like he didn't just break all Jack's defense to bits. “Will you?”

“ _Sí, papi.”_ Jack finally gave up and sobbed in Gabriel's hands. His whole body ached and blazing with fire and he _needed_ Gabriel with every fiber of his being. “I'm sorry. Please forgive me.”

He was reward for his obedience by a large hand ruffling through his hair, nails dragging gently through his scalp and scratching intently behind his ear. Jack melted into the touch, turning his head to kiss and mouth at Gabriel’s wrist.

“ _Buen gatito.”_ Gabriel cooed, and resumed his previous speed, fucking Jack in earnest. Jack’s knees still bracketing Gabriel’s thighs, head bobbing with each pass, taking Gabriel’s fat cock to the hilt, moaning with each pinch, stroke, squeeze of his pulsing, hot cheeks. “Yes, very good, so good Jack.” Gabriel couldn’t take much more; Jack looked like a wreck and his ass felt so fucking good. He pulled Jack down, that gorgeous red ass flush to his own hips.  Gabriel came, squeezing and digging his nails into Jack’s scalp and arse as he tensed up, cock pulsing and releasing into Jack’s tight entrance. Jack shuddered, letting out a long, broken moan, his own orgasm hitting him hard, blinding and powerful. He slackened against Gabriel, head resting against a dark shoulder, feeling more complete and satisfied then he had in a long while. Gabriel smiled at Jack’s cuddling, breathing in deeply together. Gabriel untied Jack, stroking along sore wrists with soft, tender caresses.

“You’re fucking evil.” Jack grumbled. 

Gabriel hummed, “it was worth it though, wasn’t it?” While posed as a question, it was a fact.

“Yeah,” Jack softly agreed before Gabriel pulled out of him, carefully laying Jack on his side on the plush bedding, before reaching for the tissues box on their bedside table. Jack sighed as he was wiped clean, Gabriel's hands soothing on his body. “My arse has its own heartbeat,” he murmured into the duvet.

“Job well done, then. Look at your bruises too. Beautiful.” Gabriel moved to have a closer look. Jack hissed as Gabriel kissed where it was beginning to purple. “I can see my fingers on you.”

“I can feel them,” Jack replied rather blissfully.

Gabriel licked and kissed some more, rewarded with Jack wriggling and sighing happily. “Shall I get the ointment?”

“Yeah. Mind if I fall asleep?”

“Yes.”

“Asshole.”

“Maybe.” Gabriel flashed him a charming smile, “but you’re still here.”

“No place I would rather be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué lindo gatito! - What a cute kitty!  
> Vente con Papi. - Come to Daddy.  
> Gatito malo. - Bad kitty.  
> Mierda. - Shit.  
> Eres un gatito muy malo. - You are a very naughty kitty.  
> Gatito. - Kitty.  
> Te gustaría eso. - You like this.  
> Sí, papi. - Yes, daddy.  
> Buen gatito. - Good kitty.
> 
> I can't believe I wrote such filth I feel sorry for Jack but then I'm not ///


	3. Loud Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anal Plug, Bondage, Boot-fetish, Orgasm Torture/Over-stimulation, Rim Job, Face Sitting, After Care.  
> Oh my. -Torrinidae

The red carpet was plush against Jack’s arms and shoulders. It would be comfortable if he wasn’t sweating and aching for other sensations. He was going berserk without his master’s touch. He writhed from his position, as if his body was set on red-hot coals instead.

Gabriel occasionally peeled his eyes from the mission report in front of him to see Jack struggling on the carpet only an arm’s length away. Jack was faced upwards, his back arched with his arms laced up with rope underneath his back to keep his body stretched uncomfortably, held up on his knees and shoulders. His naked body was glistening with the thin coat of sweat from both arousal and exertion; his prick lay against his belly, untouched and throbbing as his ass puckered around a large plug. The plug’s large, flared base was attached to a cat tail, soft white to match Jack’s hair and cat ears. Jack’s legs were forcibly spread open with a spreader bar tied between Jack’s knees, just so Gabriel could admire the way Jack’s ass greedily swallowed the toy.

The image of an old Soldier still flexible enough to be stretch out like a gymnast was very appealing. Gabriel tried hard to feign disinterest as his own cock twitched in his pants. He was very interested when he first learned of Jack’s flexibility, and he was always determined to see just how flexible the man could be. Jack was also clearly aroused as the head of his cock leaked pre cum.

“Papi-“

“Bad Gatito, you know the rules,” Gabriel said with a mild kick to Jack’s leg.During certain sessions, Jack was barred from speaking; he was a cat, after all. Jack let out a groan and responded with a long and drawn out mewl. He barely sounded like a cat with his rough voice, but it still sounded glorious to Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel turned his attention back to the mission report in his hand, leaning back into the couch as he looked over the details. In truth, he wasn’t reading it at all, but that wasn’t the intention to begin with. Numbers floated in his vision, but they didn’t register. He would certainly have to read it later, when he was less distracted.

Jack attempted to mew and nyan as loud as he could, trying to distract Gabriel enough to get his attention.Jack’s mewing fell on deaf ears as his voice became more strained; the strain of the position and his arousal was hindering his performance; but he enjoyed the challenged. It was a thrilling endeavor to receive the affection he desired. 

Gabriel eyes Jack from behind the paper to admire the sweating mess that was his pet. He noticed Jack’s erection flagging due to a lack of attention so he nonchalantly moved to cross his legs, moving to bring one of his legs close to Jack’s thigh. Jack immediately took the bait and struggled to rub his body against the boot presented to him, causing Gabriel to chuckle. “A little touch starved, aren’t we, Gatito?” The mewl he got in response was pathetic and arousing.

Gabriel set the paper down on the couch beside himself and shifted his leg so that Jack could rub his erection against the leather boot. The resulting whining was even louder than the previous, even more attractive to Gabriel’s ears.  
  
Jack bite his lip as he bucked his hips, mewing at the sweet relief of friction. It felt dirty, to rub his prick on a combat boot, but it further drove him to lust. The rough leather was hard and covered in wrinkles and ridges, the rubber sole dragging against his skin delightfully. Jack panted out hot air as his eyes fluttered closed. He could feel the the tension in the pit of his stomach, like a coil tightening up. He felt so close to release, but he wasn’t sure if he could make it with this alone. Jack let out a pathetic mewling as he struggled to lift his hips up faster.  
  
Gabriel watched the display, a hand around his own cock, fly undone, pants and boxers haphazardly pushed down. He moved down to cup his balls, thumb rubbing up and down the shaft. However, his other hand dug into his pocket to fish out a small remote. Gabriel smirked as he fiddled with the remote a bit. “Eres muy bueno para mí. So good, being so obedient for your owner. I think Gatito deserves a treat,” he mused. His fiddled a bit more before finding one of the buttons on the remote, thumb immediately depressing it. 

Jack’s eyes flew open as the plug stretching him open came to life. It rumbled right against his prostate, setting the bundle of nerves on fire with stimulation. The surprise and suddenness of the pulsing shook his entire body. Jack’s mewing faltered into a loud moan, his hips jolting up into Gabriel’s boot. Jack gaped for air between loud mewls as he shuddered, cumming harder then he may have ever in his life. He saw stars dance in his vision as he shuddered and twitched, arms and legs tensing in their binds.

Gabriel chuckled as he jacked off to the most delicious sight he’d ever seen. Jack looks fucked out of his mind, shivering and whimpering wantonly. The bliss of climax faded from his pet’s face, suddenly replaced with pain as the plug continued to buzz against his prostate, over stimulating the man. Gabriel wiped some precum from the head of his own prick as Jack let out a wail, like a cat being tortured. Well, he kind of was.

Gabriel clicked the remote to turn down the intensity of the plug. Jack whined, chest heaving and tears welling up in his eyes. Gabriel stood up and got close to Jack’s face. “Usted es muy ruidoso, such a loud gatito. I’ll need to fix that,” he said, reaching down to wipe away a tear from Jack’s eyes. Jack’s mouth was hanging open, tantalizing and inviting. Gabriel stood to divest himself of his boots and pants, throwing them to the other side of the room. He moved to stand over Jack with a grin, seeing Jack’s eyes widen with realization. Gabriel kneeled until his ass was pressed into Jack’s face, nearly smothering his pet. Gabriel had full view of the rest of Jack’s body as he rubbed his own cock, noticing the way Jack’s dick twitched, half hard from his recent release, which was dripping down his chest. Even despite the orgasm, Jack still had enough libido in his old body, his dick did its damnedest to stay up.  
  
Jack’s head spun with the sensations of his ass rumbling, his legs straining, and the strong scent of Gabriel. Gabriel was all around him, it was so overwhelming, and it was doing so much to fill out his cock again. Jack lapped as Gabriel’s skin, his tongue finding the puckered ring of muscle. He could barely breath, the only thing Jack could do was lick and suck at Gabriel’s ass, shivering at the moans he receives from his Papi. Jack drooled and teared up as he swirled his tongue against the skin infront of him.  
  
Gabriel’s moans were soft, but constant as he rubbed his cock, the plug remote still in his other hand. He started toying with the plug, making it jolt and stop, obviously driving Jack crazy as he felt Jack take in shallow, quick breaths followed by gasps against his ass. Gabriel greatly enjoyed the feeling. “Are you going to come again, mi Gatito?”  He chuckled at the nod against his ass.

Turning the vibrator on high, Gabriel tossed the remote to the couch and grabbed Jack’s erection, jerking it in time with his other hand. Jack groaned against Gabriel’s flesh as he pressed his tongue in the ring of muscles, nearly pressing his tongue in.

Gabriel hit his orgasm fast, releasing on Jack’s stomach and thighs. Jack followed soon after, though his cum dripped sluggishly down his cock, jerking and pulsing in Gabriel’s hand.

Thighs shaking slightly, Gabriel stood and stepped away, careful not to step on Jack. He heard Jack protest in moans and pathetic mewls as he continued to be overstimulated, the plug shaking within him still. Gabriel felt like he wanted to lie down, but he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen towel. He returned to Jack’s side, sitting himself front of Jack as he quivered and sobbed pathetically. Gabriel carefully removed the plug wiping it down; once he reached over to the couch to grab the remote, he switched it off and set it to the side. He then untied Jack’s legs from the spreader bar, letting Jack’s legs fall on either side of Gabriel, still twitching from Jack’s climax. Gabriel undid the rope binding Jack’s arms and pulled Jack so that the man was slumped against his own body. Jack lay like a puppet with the strings cut loose, ass protesting and aching from the movement and sitting but Jack could not possibly bring himself to do anything other then rest his wet face against Gabriel as he was pampered. Gabriel carefully massaged the muscles loose in Jack’s shoulders and biceps as Jack slowly came back from bliss. 

Jack started to purr in Gabriel’s arms, eyes closed as he nuzzled his damp face into Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel chuckled and reached up to scratch the back of Jack’s head. “Good boy, mi buen Gatito,” he murmured into Jack’s ear, eliciting another purr. Seeing his lover so fucked out of his mind through play and then so happy and relaxed made Gabriel’s heart flutter. “Mmmm,” he hummed quietly. “Would you like a warm bath, Gatito?” He received a sluggish nod against his shoulder before he collected Jack’s lax body and stood, carrying him bridal style to the bathroom. Jack would certainly complain later about being carried like that or being tortured like he was, but for now, he felt loved and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Eres muy bueno para mí"- You're very good to me.  
> "Usted es muy ruidoso"- You are very noisey.


	4. Wet Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: I wrote piss porn. It can't get any worse.  
> Torri: WE CAN MAKE IT WORSE.  
> Best co-author ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collared, Watersports/Omorashi, After Care.  
> I blamed Reaps76 for reminding me of this kink's existence.
> 
> Translations of Spanish in end notes.

“Papi…”

Gabriel hummed in response, but his eyes remained glued to the television. The response was unsatisfactory, so Jack tried again. “ _ Papi, por favor.” _

“What is it,  _ mi gatito?”  _ He answered nonchalantly, still not turning away from the Spanish soap opera. He had the whole night to watch the series, but he knew the longer he prolonged this, the more desperate Jack got.

“I can't…” Jack could feel the blush on his own skin, from his ears down to his neck, but he could also feel his muscles spasm. He tried his hardest to not crossing his legs, not wanting Gabriel to realize how bad it was affecting him. It was torture, the pressure in his bladder was building by the minute.“Please…”

“No, Jack.” 

Jack mewled pitifully from his position on the floor and scratching at the collar on his neck, trying to pull on the chain, albeit halfheartedly. Gabriel had locked the chain to the collar earlier and made the chain short enough to pretend Jack from moving from the spot. He could tear them if he really tried, but it would break their play. Jack didn’t want that. 

“No,  _ gatito malo.  _ Hands off.” Gabriel turned back at the rattling sounds of the chain and scowled at him. Jack whined, then finally pressing his thighs together to find some relief. 

“You know you can just say the word and I'll stop.” Jack looked up to see Gabriel's expression relax, his voice hinting at concern. Jack knew Gabriel was asking for their safe word, but God, if it wasn’t for how full his bladder was, he would be rock hard. Gabe’s own face was flushed, eyes twinkling at the sight of Jack’s helplessness. Gabriel must be hard, Jack knew even though he couldn't see it. Thinking about how his situation was affecting Gabriel made his guts burn with lust.

“Just a little bit longer, Jack. After this episode,” Gabriel murmured encouragingly. “You are a good kitty, aren't you Jack? You can hold it.” Jack gritted his teeth together, clenching his muscles in another effort to try to stop the pressure, but he nodded, regardless. “That's a good boy.”

“How much longer?” Jack whined, honest to God whined, because Gabriel was fucking evil.

“Half an hour.” 

Jack shut his eyes  tightly and took a deep breath.

God, the things he would do for Gabriel.

The night had started out innocent enough. Gabriel invited him in, they ate a homemade dinner together, a six pack of beer shared between them. Jack had been aware that Gabriel was trying to urge him to drink more and more, though they had never discussed drunk sex. In hindsight, he should have known better; they had discussed some other possible play a long while ago. It wasn’t until Gabriel helped him into his Gatito role and asked him to sit still in the corner that Jack realized what was going to happen. When he asked Gabriel to let him go to the bathroom, he was scolded with a stern command to “sit”. Jack never thought that Gabriel would try this on him someday, or that Gabriel might actually into that kind of thing.

Jack loved and cursed Gabriel's creativity at the same time. 

Jack wished he could see the TV from where he was sitting, but the couch blocked his view. He needed something,  _ anything _ , to focus on instead of musing about how desperate he was right now. His bladder was full to the point of what felt like it was fit to burst. His stomach ached with sharp, continual throbbing. He slid a hand into his lap, cupping himself, trying to relieve even a small fraction of his need. 

It took ten minutes more before Jack begged again. Gabriel was surprised he was lasting this long; He turned his attention to Jack, finally, and the sight took his breath away: Jack kneeling with his thighs forced tightly together, palms pressing against his crotch, desperately trying to hold himself back. His eyes were closed in concentration, forehead covered in a fine sheen of sweat, panting hard. The flush ran all the way down to his chest as tried his best to not fidget because every movement was agony. Jack would not make it more than five minutes longer, much less twenty.

“ _ Papi,  _ please,  _ please _ ,” He moaned out the last word _ ,  _ his voice broken and pitiful. Jack couldn’t bring himself to care anymore, he  _ needed  _ relief. “I can’t hold it anymore, Papi.” He felt like he was about to burst.

Gabriel was before him in the matter of seconds. He removed Jack’s hands their tight hold, placing them on his own shoulders, where Jack’s fingers returned to their death grip. “Please, please,” Jack pleaded on repeat, unable to recall what he was begging for because Gabriel was just staring at him now. He knew Gabriel wanted him to let go, but Jack was too embarrassed, Gabriel’s gaze too intimidating. But holding himself back was becoming painful, Jack could feel the tears threatening to flood his vision.   
  
“Just let go, Gatito,” Gabriel murmured, voice low and breathy.

“I don't-don't--” Jack stutted, feeling his muscles beginning to give. He felt his prick leak a drop of piss from the tip but he quickly fought it back down, clenching up his legs together. His face burned as Gabriel watched the droplet run down Jack’s thigh.

"That's right. Let it go. Think of how good it'll feel." Jack furiously shook his head. “It's alright,  _ mi cariño.  _ I got you,” Gabriel closed the distance between the two of them, his breath burning against Jack’s skin and heavy, much like Jack's. One of his hand stroked Jack's back soothingly, while the other one slithered down to his stomach. Jack panicked when he felt Gabriel press against his lower belly, pushing down on his bladder.

“No!” Jack let out a helpless cry, tensing up and squirming, trying to get away. Gabriel pushed Jack against the wall, effortlessly trapping him. Jack tried to push Gabriel away with his arms but Gabriel’s strength was superior, holding Jack down. 

Jack's whole body jolted when Gabriel increased the pressure just above Jack’s pelvis, sparks flying in his nerves. His control on his muscles was slowly slipping away, piss beginning to dribble from his cock. He couldn't stop it, turning his head away, trying to hide the tears that also leaked from his eyes, face burning beet red.

Even though he was whimpering, shaking, and protesting, Jack’s safe word was unspoken- unnecessary. Gabriel felt breathless as he watched Jack’s struggles. Both of them were so horribly turned on. Jack was always so composed, so upright, honest, strong, stubborn, persistent; however, there was nothing Gabriel loved more than slowly and deliberately picking Jack apart. It was possibly one of his favorite pastimes, to make Jack a hot, writhing, moaning, begging mess beneath him, knowing Jack would let him do anything. Jack wouldn't push him away or ask questions because he trusts Gabriel not to harm him. Jack would do anything for him because he wanted to satisfy Gabriel so badly.

Gabriel shivered. It was so tempting to hoard Jack away for himself and never let Jack leave his room ever again. “Ssshhhh, it's OK, _ mi buen gatito.”  _ Gabriel cooed softly. “It's Ok. Just let go. I want you to let go, Jack. Come on.”

_ Will you go that far for me? How much will you let me control you? Will you let me have everything of you? _

Jack was losing this battle, there was no way to get out. His cock was half-hard with piss, his urethra so full it was a wonder he wasn’t bursting. Struggling became useless and difficult. With each encouragingly murmur, Gabriel's hand pressed even deeper into his bladder and forced out just a little more piss. With each hot drop down his shaft, Jack lost a little more will. It would be easier, he told himself, to just let go- to do as Gabriel wanted. Gabriel would be so pleased with him and it would feel so nice to finally get the relief he was aching for…

Then, Jack let go.

For a few agonizing seconds, his muscles locked up in protest. The first trickle was almost painful coming out, dying down slightly before beginning again. It faltered for a second before Jack's muscles finally gave out. It felt filthy but not in the way he would have imagined as the heat flowed down his legs, a small warm puddle gathering in the crevice of his tightly-pressed thighs. There was a quickly forming puddle under his legs and feet. It was mostly just a pleasantly hot sensation, mixed with the incredible relief of just finally relaxing. 

Gabriel sat in front of Jack, torn between watching his face twist in pleasure or his cock leak with piss.  Jack's expression was as lovely as he had imagined it to be, a mixture of embarrassment and relief along his brows, face flushed crimson, pink lips parted, panting. Gabriel couldn't resist pulling Jack close for a deep, hungry kiss, uncaring of the fluid soaking into his jeans.

“ _ Maldito! _ You are fucking gorgeous, Jack.” Gabriel growled into Jack’s lips, sliding his hand down from Jack’s stomach, his fingers sliding through the warm mess Jack had made of himself to grab Jack's dick. “Such a beautiful, filthy little mess for me. Only for me.” He bit down onto Jack's ear, and Jack let out a quivering, barely audible moan.

Jack probably should be wondering about his life choices, but Gabriel was pressing against him, getting his own shirt and jeans wet, stroking Jack’s cock in earnest using his own piss as lube. There was no room to think or feel disgusting, especially when Gabriel looked like a mess, too. He looked gorgeous with dark red on his own cheeks, tongue darting out against his swollen, moist lips, and erection pressing underneath his soaked pants. Jack mewled, holding Gabriel tighter.

“You are so perfect, Jack. So good for me.  _ Me vuelves loco.”  _ Gabriel rasped in Jack's ears, his own erection almost painfully unbearable in the confine of his pants, but it would wait. “Cum for me, Jack. I want to see you cum.”

Jack could only moan as he squeezed his eyes shut, spilling over Gabriel's hands, splattering across his shirt too and adding to the mess on Jack's thighs. “ _ Eres un niño muy bueno _ , Jack.” Gabriel whispered, stroking him through the aftershocks as Jack’s body twitched and shuddered.

Once Jack regained his breath and opened his eyes again, Gabriel groaned, “touch me.” His voice was strained, breathless and Jack's guts twisted into a hot mess. Jack wasted no time in open Gabriel's trousers, gulping at the sight of the thick, swollen cock, already leaking generously from the tip. It was unbelievable, seeing Gabriel this close just from watching Jack. Jack felt his heart swell with pride.

Gabriel gave a full body shudder as Jack’s hands wrapped around him, and god, it felt so good. Jack started long, tight strokes that made Gabriel moan with pleasure. Just the sights of Jack sitting there in his mess, skin still wonderfully flushed, was enough to make Gabriel feel delirious, and the feeling of Jack’s hands around his erection added to the lusty haze.

“Jack, I’m going to come all over you.”

Jack hummed and worked his hands faster. Gabriel came with a grunt, thick ropes of it landing all over Jack’s chest and thighs, making an even bigger mess on top of the mess he was already sitting in. Gabriel let out satisfied groan before he tucked himself away and captured Jack's lips, releasing him from the collar.

“Let's get you clean up.  Can you walk?”

Jack tried standing up, but his muscles groaned in protest from how tightly they were clenching together. Gabriel stood and left the room for a minute before coming back bare save for a clean pair of pants, carrying a pile of paper towels, wet washcloths, and a big, fluffy towel. He cleaned Jack up carefully, his face full of bliss and adoration, lips moving with sweet words in Spanish and English. Gabriel wrapped Jack in the towel and hoisted him up, carrying  him into the bathroom bridal style, hot water already running. Gabriel gently laid Jack into the tub before grabbing the soap.

“I can't believe I let you do that.” Jack sighed.

“You did so well for me Jack,” Gabriel comforted him, not wanting Jack to feel doubt. Gabriel gave him that charming wolfish grin that Jack knew meant Trouble with a big capital T. “I wanted to know if you would wet yourself if I told you to, and you did. I'm so proud of you, Jack. We won’t do it again, unless you want to?” Gabriel laid a kiss on Jack’s temple that made Jack feel warm and bubbly.   
  
But Jack just shook his head hard. “No thank you. I reek. It’s all your fault, so  _ you  _ are going to be the one to mop the floor.”   
  
Gabriel laughed, “Very well then.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papi, por favor. - Daddy, please.  
> Mi gatito - my kitty  
> Gatito malo - bad kitty  
> Mi cariño - my sweetheart  
> Mi buen gatito - my good kitty  
> Maldito! - Damn!  
> Me vuelves loco. - You drive me crazy.  
> Eres un niño muy bueno. - You are a very good boy.


	5. Care Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slice of life of Gatito and Papi. Enjoy this short fic (no kinks) to tide you over till the next chapter ;) -Torrin.

Reaper laid back against the seat behind him, arms crossed in front of him as he watched the rest of the team intermingle. They were traveling to Mumbai to take care of a smaller mission, but they still needed a full team instead of just sending out one or two agents. Solder 76 was leading the operation and had also brought along Mercy, Mei, D.va, and Ana. Reaper was content to relax before they reached their destination, conserve his energy. Soldier 76 was also silent while the rest of the crew gossiped. Reaper knew Soldier 76 was relaxed as well; not only did it read in his posture but Reaper knew from experience that Solider 76 was always happy after they had intense sessions. Shoulders back and low, neck held high, arms eased as he held onto the transport’s hand rail. They had just embarked from their HQ, only a few short hours after Jack and Gabriel had cleaned up and cuddled.

“Reaper?” Mercy approached from his left. When she didn’t receive an acknowledgement, she continued anyway. “I’m surprised you came along.I figured you wouldn’t want to leave your pets at home during a time like this.”   
Reaper felt his skin chill over. He saw Soldier 76’s posture suddenly lock up. So much for relaxed.   
“Excuse me?” Reaper asked, unsure how much Mercy knew.

“Well, you have a bunch of cats, right? We can hear them through the door. I’m worried? Do you have one in heat? You shouldn’t leave it alone.”   
Ana turned her head slightly, a signal that she was listening in on the conversation. Soldier 76 seemed glue to his spot; Reaper knew his face was probably beet red under that mask. Reaper’s was too.

“When we get back, You should let me in so I can give them examinations. And we should spay your female cat, heats are not fun and she would be happier without them.”   
“Angela, shut the fuck up,”  Reaper finally responded. Mercy’s face lit up with anger.   
“Reaper, th-”   
“Did I stutter? Shut the fuck up.”

He faded away and reformed to the other side of the transport, relatively close to Soldier 76 without appearing obvious.   
  
Mercy pouted but did not continue her efforts to engage Reaper. Instead she proceeded to talk to Mei about the virtues of something or other research blah blah blah. Reaper could feel Ana’s one good eye piercing through his back like a rifle shot; Reaper shuttered. He did not ever consider how loud Jack was, but he was glad the rest of the crew only assumed him to have actual cats.

When everyone else had turned their gaze elsewhere, Reaper laid a hand on Soldier 76’s back. Soldier 76’s shoulders tensed further as his gaze turned to Reaper. Even through the red of the visor, Reaper could make out Jack’s pupils, blown wide. Reaper didn’t try to contemplate on what emotions Jack might have been feeling; instead, he leaned in and whispered. “Estara bien, Gatito.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estara bien, Gatito - It will be ok, Kitty.


	6. Surprise Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! We are still posting! -Torrinidae  
> Kinks: cum eating, toys, begging

Jack’s eyes fluttered open to peppered kisses along his warm skin; soft light filtered through the curtains and danced along the ruffled bedsheets. “Buenos dias, mi gatito,” Gabriel whispered along the curve of his ear, placing a trail of kisses. When Jack finally stirred and rolled over to face him, Gabriel got an eyeful of beauty; a lazy, sleepy smile stretching across Jack’s features, hazy eyes barely open, arms and legs stretching as his morning wood stood proud, the blanket only draping over his strong legs. Gabriel wished he could throw off his clothes and devour the man before him, but Gabriel kept his feet planted on the floor. “Good morning. I know it’s your day off, but I still have work to do, so I’ll be out of the apartment for most of the day.”   
  
Jack rubbed a hand along his face, pushing the hair off his forehead and dislodging the sleep from his eyes. “Ah, Papi, but I want you here.”   
  
Gabriel chuckled and leaned in close, planting a kiss on Jack’s hand. “I know, I’ll drop by. But before I leave, I have a present for you, to keep you occupied.” Gabriel pulled a box from behind him. Jack finally sat up as Gabriel placed the box down in front of him.

Jack eyed it warily, noticing the non-descript packaging before opening up the top. He had to lean in pretty close to see the contents.   
  
“Ah, new ears?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“And a tail,” Gabriel added.

Jack seemed skeptical as he lifted them out of the box. Gabriel could see the confusion in Jack’s eyes as he felt the odd weight of them. The ears were the same soft white as the original pair, but had pastel pink innards that felt almost real. Gabriel sat on the bed beside him, taking one ear and flipping it over to the bottom. Gabriel undid the clips and helped position it on Jack’s head. Once the cat ears were positioned on his head, Jack felt them hum softly and twitch, causing Jack to jump up in surprise. Gabriel laughed.

“They are electronic. They respond to your emotions, Gatito.”   
  
“How much money did you spend on these?” Jack squinted at Gabriel as the ears flattened down against Jack’s fluffed up white hair.

“Ah, let me help you attach the tail too, it’s synced with the ears,” Gabriel quickly brought up, pulling a fluffy white tail out of the box. It had a tall base that looked like it went up the spine a bit, but it didn’t look like it had anything like a belt or plug attaching it. “It’s going to sting a bit.”   
  
“What are you- AAH!” Jack leaped off the bed as he felt a tingle and zap up his spine as he felt the weight of the tail seemingly attach to his spine. The tail stood straight up, hairs standing on end. “OW, GABE!” Jack hissed as he reached back to rub the spot. He felt the hairs along the base of his spine that now lead into the tail. He wasn’t sure exactly what just happened, and he was definitely about to question the viability of a device that could do this, but he felt the tail swayed behind him and the ears flicker above him like they were a part of him.

Okay, this was outrageous, but maybe Jack didn’t have to complain.

“You look wonderful,” Gabriel commented as he kissed the ears and his forehead. He stood and walked to the door. “I can’t wait to play with them more when I get back.”   
  
Before Jack could protest, Gabriel closed the apartment door behind him.

Jack’s tail wagged slowly behind him, frustrated; he huffed and crossed his arms, ears flat against his head. “Damn it, I’m horny now,” he says to no one in particular as he glared down at his morning wood. He was about to take himself in hand before he realized he could do something  _ so  _ much better.  
  


* * *

 

He didn’t usually get to sit on the couch. Gabriel had forbid it, but Jack definitely thought that was unnecessary. He wasn’t  __ a real cat.  
  
But with Gabriel gone, he could relax against the supple leather, a pleasant buzzing reverberating through his body. He kept his thighs tight together, cock twitching sporadically, body thrumming with pleasure. He stretched, toes curling against the armrest

“¿Dónde está mi hermoso gatito?” Is the only chance he gets to react before Gabriel turns the corner into the living room.   
  
“Ah! Papi!” Jack pulled himself from the couch and slunk to the floor, ears pressed downward. It was too late, Gabriel was upon him, shaking his head. Jack realized it was also too late to hide his dripping cock.   
  
“Gatito, you know you aren’t allowed on the couch,” Gabriel tsked. “And what have you been up to all day?”  
  
Jack whimpered and shivered, tail swishing along the floor. When Gabriel saw the wet spot on the couch and Jack’s darkened erection, he grinned slyly. “Gatito, open your legs.”

“A-ah, Papi I-”  
  
“Gatito,” Gabriel raised his voice just enough to make Jack squirm. Jack laid back and lifted one leg to reveal what was making him so red in the face. Gabriel nearly gasped at the sight of the black, vibrating plug spreading Jack open, the wide base pressing against Jack’s skin. He grinned and stepped over, admiring the way lube rimmed the stretched entrance, a thin sheen of lube coating his thighs. “Oh, Gatito. You missed me that much, hmmm?”

“Si, papi,” Jack moaned out, wantonly. “I’ve been wearing it all day, am I a good boy?”   
  
“Muy bien, Gatito,” Gabriel hummed out as he knelt down, rubbing his finger along the slick skin. “Look at you, your prick must have been leaking all day.”   
  
Jack swallowed and nodded. “I haven’t cum at all,” he whimpered out. Gabriel’s grin spread more.

“What a wonderful surprise, I think I should reward my kitty,” he mused as he slipped a finger in alongside the rumbling toy. Jack gasped out at the intrusion, squirming as Gabriel moved his finger around the toy, teasing and stretching the rim and his tight, hot insides.

“P-Please, Papi,” Jack let out between moans. He choked out an eve louder moan and a sob when Gabriel tugged the base of the toy and let it slide out with a lewd ‘pop.’ Jack was about to protest when those two big hands pressed him down.

“Keep your leg up, Gatito. Let me reward my sweet kitten,” Gabriel murmured into Jack’s hair before planting a kiss against Jack’s forehead and disappearing. Jack whined was he watched Gabriel walk to the kitchen, furious from the lack of attention.

Jack was on the verge of getting loud and angry, agitated as his hole gapes around air, but then Gabriel returned, carrying something behind his back. Jack didn’t get a chance to see what Gabriel placed on the ground before he was hauled up and thrown back onto the couch, face down into the leather. He huffs as his precum smears against the seat, trying to adjust before a hand pushed him back down into the leather.

The sound of a zipper and shuffling around was his only warning before Gabriel slid his cock right into Jack’s loose hole. Jack groaned and shuddered as he felt the press of Gabriel’s balls against his own, course hair rubbing at his sensitive hole. He drooled at the thought of Gabriel being able to take him to the hilt so easily, he should wear plugs more often, maybe every day, even. The thrill of minimal preparation drove him insane, but the thoughts were pushed from his head as Gabriel started thrusting, hard and fast into his ass.

Jack clawed at the leather, marking them as Gabriel pounded directly into his prostate. This was far better than any plug. Gabriel knew all the right ways to angle himself, how fast and hard Jack liked it. But all of that building pleasure was haulted when a hand reached around and tightened around the base of his own cock. It quickly became too tight, almost painful, and it pulled Jack from the edge with a cry.

“P-api, please,” he sobbed out, “let me cum.”   
  
“Not until I say so, Gatito.” Gabriel’s voice was so neutral, Jack couldn’t read him, couldn’t look him in the face, see or hear the man’s emotions. But Jack wanted to, he wanted to beg and cry and get a rise out of Gabriel. He tried to turn his head.

“AAAAHN!” Jack let out, drool escaping from his lips with the cry when he felt a familiar rough hand tug his tail. The hair stood on end as the nerves of his spine crawled with pleasure. “W-whaa,” he moaned, trying to turn his head more and see Gabriel, but instead the man was pressed up against Jack’s bare back, jacket zipper rubbing against his spine, his hand stroking the tail as he nosed at one of Jack’s cat ears.

“Makes this all the more fun, doesn’t it, mi gatito?” Gabriel practically purrs the last word before licking the shell of the cat ear. Jack let out an embarrassingly loud moan, reacting to the new sensations coming from the ears and tail. It was as if they really were his own, the tail sending pulses of cold pleasure up his spine and the ears, warm, down his neck.

Jack’s moans and cries were much louder now, anything beyond the feeling of Gabriel in and around him was a blur. One hand tugging and petting at the tail, the other squeezing Jack’s cock, his own cock still driving Jack crazy by thrusting into his prostate continuously.

Gabriel paused just long enough to haul Jack up onto his lap, letting his kitten fall directly onto his cock with a moan. He chuckled and soothed Jack’s sides. “Bien gatito,” he whispered against a plush cat ear as he reached over a grabbed what he had previously brought over. A small metal bowl. Paw prints lined the outside in black against the brushed silver.

“W-wha- AH!” His question was cut off by a thrust into his prostate. Jack sobbed in pleasure, twitching around Gabriel’s prick. The bowl was brought just under Jack’s cock, and Gabriel’s hand was removed from the base just to hold Jack’s cock.

“Cum, mi Gatito,” Gabriel whispered before thrusting up once more, grinding his cock into Jack’s swollen entrance,

That’s all it took before Jack cried out, all that tension in his body snapping like a string, cock throbbing as it released. His cum sprayed out, and was vaguely aware of Gabriel moving his cock and directing his release.

When Jack finally came back down, body pleasantly buzzing all over, He realized he was still twitching and convulsing on top of Gabriel’s still hard cock.   
  
“G-Gabriel?” He sighed out before he was lifted up and placed on the floor, Jack grumbled in protest as his sensitive hole and sore ass pressed against rough carpet. He turned around to complain, only to come to face Gabriel jerking off with the bowl in front of him. Blood burned in Jack’s cheeks are he stared at the bowl, already dripping with cum. Had he really cum that much?

Gabriel was quick to finish, groaning and head rolling back on his shoulders as he came, cum splashing against Jack’s cheek and dribbling down into the bowl. Jack couldn’t take his eyes off of the display, even when Gabriel slipped a finger into his spend and guided it to the bowl.

“Hungry, Gatito?”   
  
The blush was traveling to his ears and neck at this point. The cat food bowl sloshed with cum. How on earth there was that much cum between the two of them was beyond him, but he felt the saliva fill his mouth.   
  
“W-what?”   
  
“Come here, kitty kitty,” Gabriel taunted, grinning wildly down at Jack, holding the bowl lower to Jack’s face.

Jack couldn’t look at Gabriel’s face, especially not at the shit-eating grin that stretched from ear to ear as he bowed his head towards the bowl. His tail and ears flicked and twitched as Jack eyes fell shut, tongue jumping out to dip into the puddle of cum. His face burned hot, throat bubbling with a whine as he lapped up the cum slowly.

He nearly leaped when a hand came down between his ears, and he opened his eyes to look up at the man as he rubbed softly at the base of the ears. Jack just moaned at the attention, carefully sliding his tongue through the spend. He swallowed down the bitter liquid before he continued.

“Like your milk, mi gatito?” Jack choked out a moan around the cum in his mouth. The taunting was nearly insufferable, but the attention and touch only made Jack crave more. He felt his cock trying to gain interest again as he lapped up the remaining cum. 

When Jack had finished, Gabriel set the bowl down and petted and scratched at his ears, dragging a pleased hum from him. Gabriel stood up and adjusted his pants. “Alright, I have to go back to work.”   
  
“B-But-”   
  
Gabriel smiled and patted Jack’s head. “You have your toy to keep you occupied until I get back. Save your energy though for tonight.” Gabriel winked before he walked toward the door. Jack grumbled, wiping the semen off his cheek before turning his attention to the discarded plug. Jack wondered if he could get more milk tonight. He licked his lips as his tail swished against the carpet behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted an excuse to make Jack lick cum out of a bowl. -Torrinidae
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "¿Dónde está mi hermoso gatito?" - Where is my beautiful kitten?
> 
> "Muy bien, Gatito." - Very good, Kitten.


	7. Training Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shibari, Blindfold, mention of strangling (but no one got strangled, no worry), Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Nipple Play, Gagging, Orgasm Delay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so in the end I combine both parts into one so they flow better. Really sorry for the inconvenience.
> 
> I write slow and ridiculously long smut :/
> 
> \- Daddy

Gabriel spent a long time doing his research. He bought and carefully examined different type of ropes, practicing different style of knots and bindings until they both decided their favorite. They usually tested them on Jack's wrists and arms, sometimes back. Jack would wear the marks for several days, and the sights of them made Gabriel's guts blazing every time.

_ (Gabriel had the most vivid fantasy of coiling the rope around his hands and then pulling it taut around Jack's alabaster neck. And Jack would let him rub raw ruddy marks across the fine skin of his throat, closing off his windpipe, cutting off his breath. He trusted Gabriel enough. He wouldn’t even put up a struggle, delirious and dizzy with oxygen deprivation and pleasure while Gabriel held Jack’s trembling body tight against his chest, fucking him into oblivion. _

Someday, _ Gabriel sighed, his eyes lazily drifting through Jack's broad back, clad tightly in his uniform, totally oblivious to the fact that Gabriel was sitting there fantasizing about him with an evil smirk. Reyes couldn't wait until this boring mission finish so they could come back to his room and process with all the wondrously sinful things he wanted to do to Jack's body. Jack shivered, feeling a sudden chill running down his spine.)  _

Tonight, after Jack finally stepped out of his gear, Gabriel spent several long minutes to worship Jack's gorgeous back with his hands and mouth, pressing his lips on every scar, mapping out the story of Jack's life with each. He remembered each of them by heart, he even took part in creating some, marking Jack as his, only his.  _ Possessive bastard,  _ Jack had complained, making Gabriel laugh; however, no matter how much Gabriel wanted the whole world to know who Jack Morrison belonged to, he never left any permanent marks where others could see. Because as much as they were each other's strength, they were also each other's weakness, and only fools headed in battle with their hearts on their sleeves.

Jack sighed in contentment, and reached behind to pull Gabriel into a sweet kiss that soon turned into a heated battle, their tongues fighting for dominance, and Gabriel loved every little breathy moans Jack made. Jack was always loud in bed (couldn't blame him, with all the things Gabriel did to him. Gabriel would shamelessly deadpanned admit that he loved making Jack scream) which, well, brought back the conversation with Mercy on the plane. 

As much as Jack's moans sounded like heaven music to his ears, maybe they needed to lower the volume a bit.

“Wait.” Gabriel left the bed to go find their favorite rope, and when he came back Jack had already put on his ears and tail. What a good boy he was. 

“Hands behind your back.” Jack wordlessly complied, his cat ears in a relaxed position. Gabriel adjusted Jack's arm into the position he wanted, holding him in place. Jack breathed out as he felt the familiar texture of rope run across his chest. First, it wrapped several times around his biceps, holding his hands against his side. Another one coiling around his biceps, but this time closer to this elbows, and Gabriel tied it against the first one, completely restricted the movement of his upper arms. Then, Gabriel bound his wrists together. Jack flexed his shoulders to testing the boundary as Gabriel adjusted the knots so the ropes didn't block off his blood flows. “Okay?” Gabriel mumbled against his ears, fingers tracing Jack's arms, admiring his own handiwork. Jack had always looked amazing in blue, the ropes pulled just right against his skin, beautifully encased his muscles for Gabriel to savour. “Okay,” Jack whispered back, feeling a little breathless.

Gabriel hummed and ran his hands down Jack's sides, mouthing his broad shoulders appreciatively. “ _ Eres muy bello, mi Sol.”  _ This was truly one of Jack's best looks: exposed, vulnerable, completely submitting to Gabriel. He has never felt more blessed.

“Close your eyes” Jack obeyed, his cat ears flat against his head. Good, he was comfortable. Gabriel finished with a blue blindfold, wrapping those gorgeous blue eyes like a gift that he would gift to himself. 

Jack's ears now stood at attention as his pulse raced in anticipation. Then Gabriel hands were on him again, guiding him up and out of the room. 

“Gab---Papi?” Jack asked with confusion as Gabriel maneuvered him around the flat. “Where are we going?”

“Nowhere.” Gabriel said, turning him. Jack felt his back press against a hard surface. It wasn't the wall, it was cold, smooth, like metal. It sent a chill down his spine. He realized it could only either be the glass windows or the main door. Jack couldn't see, couldn't move his hands. He had no way to tell exactly which.

“Listen, Gatito, I love your sweet voice. But recently, you’ve been so loud that you’re disrupting our teammates.” Gabriel said in an even tone, like he was trying to keep out his annoyance. “I'm not mad at you. It's my fault. I should have trained you better.”

Jack was still confused. So Gabriel wasn't going to punish him? Then what was all this? 

“So now, now I'm giving you the  _ proper _ training you deserve.” Jack could feel Gabriel's hot breath on his neck, a warm, calloused thumb brushing along his lips. “You will keep that beautiful mouth of yours shut unless you are told. You aren't allowed to talk or make any loud noises without my permission. Only speak if you want me to stop. Are we clear?”

Jack almost answered, but he held back in time and gave a firm nod. Clearly, Gabriel wanted absolute authority and expected complete obedience from him today. Jack felt a bit lightheaded, scared, because he had a vague idea of what was about to happen, and it made heat pool in his lower belly just as much as his mind spun trying to figure out how he could keep quiet in this state. Having his eyes restricted heightened his other senses, his skin tingling, his ears picking up even the softest sounds of Gabriel's breathing, and Gabriel's smell filling his nostrils. His whole body tensed up. Jack felt vulnerable, exposed, embarrassed, laid bare for Gabriel to see and do whatever he pleased, utterly at his mercy. Heat blooming on his cheeks as he felt his cock twitch and swell at the thought. 

“Good boy.” Gabriel murmured approvingly, stroking Jack's cheekbone before sliding his fingertips down Jack's neck, tracing the line of the leather collar adoringly. Jack's cat ears stood high, slightly quivering, his tail straightened except the curious wiggles of the tip. Jack was stiff, unmoving, silently waiting with bated breath. Gabriel would change this soon enough.

Reyes hummed. His fingertips slide across Jack's collarbone, tracing the dip between his pectorals, his eyes admiring Jack's large, heaving pecs, that even his normally double layers of clothing could barely hide. His thumb found Jack’s nipple, circling around the outside edge of the areolae. A shiver rippled across Jack’s skin as the first sparks of pleasure coursing through his veins, and Jack let out a small whimper.

“Oh?” Gabriel flicked his thumb against the hardened tip, then pressed down, rubbing slowly. Jack gasped, back arching a delicious curve, as Gabriel rolled his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tugging and pinching at the nub of delicate flesh. “Interesting. You usually aren't this sensitive here.” Gabriel mused in a voice that Jack knew meant trouble. “Is it because of the blindfold, I wonder?”

Jack had to press his lips together as he felt Gabriel's mouth latching on his other nipple, suckling, circling his nub with that clever tongue, while his fingers were still mercilessly playing with the other one. Jack's hands twisted uselessly in his binding, wanting to do something, to cover himself from the onslaught, but all he could do was stand there and take it. Although Jack's breathing was raspy and urgent, he didn’t make a sound; it was only when Gabriel sunk his nails and teeth hard into the swollen, sensitive flesh of his nipples that Jack couldn't stop his cry of pain and pleasure. 

“Now, now, what did I say?” One finger pressed onto Jack's lips, before making its way inside his gasping mouth, rubbing against his tongue. Another joined in and Jack started to suck on them obediently, automatically, making tiny noises in his throat.

“God, you never shut up, do you Jack? Always a mouthy little shit in battle, and even when you have my cock shoved deep into that pretty mouth, you still couldn't help those lousy filthy moans, could you,  _ puto sucio?  _ Want the whole world to know who is fucking that tight little hole of yours, is that it?” Hot lips closed on the shell of Jack's ear, sucking the flesh. Gabriel nipped gently and sucked at the point just below Jack's ear, biting it  _ just right,  _ twisting Jack's nipple and enjoying the way Jack gasped quietly, tilting his head to expose more of his neck. It was an invitation Gabriel couldn't resist, so he started to suck and nip above Jack's collar, while continuing fondling Jack’s chest. He sunk his nails hard into Jack’s puffy nipple before rubbing it soothingly, just to repeat the torment again, increasing the pressure each time. It ached and burned exquisitely, Jack’s whole body shuddered and his knees wobbled, incoherent moans threatened to pour out from his throat, and Jack closed his mouth tighter around Gabriel's fingers, reining them in. Gabriel wedged one of his thigh between Jack's legs, letting Jack lean on to it while grinding against his erection at the same time. Jack choked back a groan at the raw but delicious friction against his dick. 

“Oh my, look at how hard you are just from having your nipples played with. I could drag this out for hours, just teasing and torturing you, letting you grind on my thigh like the bitch in heat you are, never touching your cock. Would you like that,  _ mi gatito _ ?” Jack squirmed and sobbed, shaking his head, his cheeks burning with embarrassment from Gabriel's filthy insults. Oh God, if Gabriel did that to him, Jack would absolutely go mad. He wanted to look at Gabriel, beg with his eyes, but the blindfold stopped him. God, he felt so helpless. 

Gabriel continued his torment without pity. Jack was so beautiful like this, cheeks flushed crimson, saliva running down his chin, desperately sucking on Gabriel's fingers to stifle his moans, trembling with pleasure and desire. Gabriel watched the jerking movement of Jack's hips, the quivering of his lips, the fluttering of his cat ears, the pre-cum leaking from his flushed, pulsing cock. Gabriel found himself breathless.  _ Delicioso _ , Gabriel thought, but not quite enough, no. Gabriel wanted to see Jack’s face when Gabriel drove him to the depths of sensation, the heights of elation. Would Jack defy Gabriel’s order, then? Would he finally let out a beautiful cacophony of sounds, unable to stop himself? Would he start begging instead? Or would he finally break and ask Gabriel to stop?

Jack sighed in relief when fingers finally left his swollen nipples and mouth. Gabriel's thigh stopped rubbing against him as well. Jack had several minutes to catch his breath while Gabriel mouthing sweetly at his neck. “Can you stand now?” Jack nodded, and the warm, firm pressure under his cock disappeared. Gabriel pulled back all together, savouring the sight of Jack for a moment. “ _ Guapísimo.”  _ He sighed blissfully, before dropping down on his knees.

Gabriel spent several minutes more to slide his hands along those pale thighs, nibbling Jack's abdomen, his lips moving down, down, kissing the lush line of hair that trailing down from Jack's navel before stopping just an inch away from Jack's cock. Jack felt warm, hot breath on his dick before Gabriel pressed a soft kiss at the tip. 

Jack imagined rubbing the head of his cock over those enticing lips, painting them with his pre-cum. Tangling his fingers into Gabriel's hair and pushing into the wet, hot cavern. Gabriel would hum around it—he’d take it all, they had so much practice that Gabriel could easily deepthroat him in a swept motion at this point — and Jack would be able to feel the vibration of that sound in Gabriel's throat, rumbling quietly around his cock --

Jesus, Gabriel could probably make Jack come by breathing a little too heavily at this point.

“Just so you know, Jack,” Gabriel said casually, almost like he was talking about the weather, but Jack could detect the hint of mischief in his voice. “Your back is against our main door-you know-the one that directly connects to the main hall that  _ everyone  _ has to pass by, including Angela. These walls and doors aren't exactly good at sound-proof either, I mean, she could hear you all the way from our bedroom.” Gabriel chuckled a bit  _ too  _ gleefully, he might as well be Satan's reincarnation at this point and Jack would not even be surprised at all, he swears to God. “Well, you wouldn't want  _ someone _ to come knocking and demand to see my  _ gatito,  _ would you, Jack?” 

Jack responded with a mental tirade of swear words when Gabriel took him in, inching down until the tip of his nose brushed Jack’s pubic hair. Jack's teeth clamped down on his lips to prevent the swearing from escaping as Gabriel let out a satisfied rumble of a moan. 

Gabriel pulled back, his cheeks hollowing with the suction, making Jack gasp, his hands balled into a fist, nails digging into his palms to distract himself from the sinfully delicious heat around his shaft. Gabriel could play Jack’s body like his guitar, having spent so many years discovering and exploring, he knew exactly what he could do to draw out those pretty moans from Jack's mouth. Gabriel’s tongue probed the head of his cock - swirling around his foreskin, teasing the leaking slit, then along the shaft as Gabriel swallowed him down. A low, keening noise wobbled it way out from Jack's lips. Gabriel chose that moment to run a finger up behind Jack’s balls and Jack choked on his own spit. He dug one finger into the perineum, stimulating Jack's prostate from the outside and sucking hard at the same time. He was rewarded with a sharp, tortured cry from Jack's mouth before that noise was abruptly cut off. Jack was probably biting his lips again, his whole body shaking with the desperate effort to hold in those noises against Gabriel's torturous touch.

Gabriel pulled off his cock with a wet pop that shouldn’t be arousing. There was some noise, a cap being unlocked, then Gabriel slippery fingers prodded teasingly against Jack's hole. “Or maybe, you actually  _ want _ to be caught?”

It shouldn't send a thrill of excitement and fear down Jack's spine, but it did. Seeing Jack's cock twitch at the thought, Gabriel chuckled low in his throat, the sound dark, husky,  _ predatory,  _ and Jack honestly prayed to whichever Gods exist on this planet that he would make it out alive tonight. “ _ Dios Mio, _ what a shameless dirty slut you are, aren't you Jack?” Jack did everything to not whimper when Gabriel's finger stop its teasing. Instead, it was pushed in, slowly and then knuckle deep inside Jack, his voice deep, rumbling as his finger rubbed Jack in the most intimate way possible. “Well, why not? Let them know their strong, stubborn soldier is such a good pretty whore behind closed door.” Jack's legs quivered as Gabriel's finger suddenly curled, slightly upwards, and brushed his prostate. “Let them hear you sing my name like a prayer as I bury my cock into you to the hilt, over-” a jab against Jack's prostate, and he cried out, bucking his hips-he couldn't help it, “-and over.”  _ jab-moan-oh God,  _ “Let them hear you keening your orgasm to Heaven” -another finger- “as I fill your greedy little hole up with my cum.” -scissored and crooked them, just perfectly to brush Jack's prostate, just enough to make him whine- “Let them know you belong to me, only me, because I will ruin you until no one else can satisfy you but me.” -a third finger, and then Gabriel gently took the swollen bundle of nerves between his fingers and squeezed them ever so slightly, with just enough pressure and holy fucking shit Jack could die at that moment and not regret it. Gabriel's mouth was on his, then, rough and demanding, drinking in every sobbing moans and hitched breath. “ _ Tú eres mío.”  _

Jack was seeing stars under the darkness of the blindfold, which was damp with tears. He could hear nothing but Gabriel's velvety voice whispering filthy endearments into his ears like hot poison, burning him from the inside out. The way his shoulders strained painfully in the binding did nothing to quench the fire coursing over him from head to toes. He bucked into Gabriel's fingers, almost mindless; it felt so good as Gabriel twisted them and it burned but oh God, it wasn't enough. Jack couldn't help but wanting more. 

“Please…” Jack accidentally gasped out, all Gabriel's actions immediately ceased. As Gabriel's fingers pulled out, Jack frantically clenched around them, and Jack's cheeks burnt a little hotter at Gabriel's soft chuckle. “You don't want me to stop?” They resumed their movements, gentle this time, stroking and rubbing against Jack's insides. “Of course you don't. If you can look at your hole now, Jack, clutching around my finger, pulling them in, soft and alluring.” Gabriel purred. “Maybe one day I can fuck you in front of a mirror so you can see how wanton your body is as I make you watch it greedily swallows me up. Or should I take a photo and frame it on my desk, hm?” Jack gasped and tightened delightfully around Gabriel's fingers as he brushes against one of Jack's sensitive spot. He could hear someone panting harshly now, and it couldn't be Gabriel, since Gabriel was rasping into his ear so wickedly, so bewitchingly---

“Please…” Jack said again, and Gabriel stopped, but didn't pull out this time. He kissed Jack gently until Jack's breath slowed down. “What is it,  _ mi amor? _ Is it too much?”

Jack was overwhelmed, delirious with sensations. Being bound and blindfolded, Gabriel’s lips on him and Gabriel’s fingers piercing him were all that he could feel, Gabriel’s voice were all that he could hear, his legs struggled to keep him straight as eccentric waves of ecstasy washing through him. Not being allowed to voice it out made it even harder to withstand, everything just bottled and crammed up inside, Jack felt like he was on the verge of imploding. And Gabriel hadn't even entered him yet. 

Finally, he muttered. “If we continue like this, I won't be able to keep quiet.” His cat ears were flattened on his head in shame. “I'm sorry, Papi...I---I want to be a good boy, but it feels too good, I can't…” He lowered his head and sobbed. “Please don't be mad with me, I'm sorry.”

“Oh,  _ mi cariño.”  _ Gabriel sighed fondly, lifting Jack's chin up with his fingers and put a reassuring kiss on his trembling lips. “What do you want me to do?”

Despite how intense and difficult it was, Jack didn't want Gabriel to stop. To have his whole world reduced to Gabriel's sole existence, to have Gabriel deluged all his senses, to give Gabriel all the power and let him do whatever he pleases to Jack, knowing he will never come to harm in Gabriel's hands, it was terrifying and relieving, intoxicating and captivating at the same time. He wanted to be pushed over the edge, to be undone, bare, exposed, vulnerable, scarred and raw and crude in Gabriel's arms, and yet seeing nothing but affection in Gabriel's eyes, nothing but adoration in his voices, nothing but kindling desire in his touches. Jack's cat ears flickered, he gulped, then he said. “Please gag me.”

Gabriel was caught completely by surprise. He was expecting Jack to ask to be untied, or for him to slow down, but instead, Jack asked to be gagged. He chuckled and crushed his lips onto Jack's again, absolutely devoured him this time.

“Of course Jack, anything for you. You are doing so well for me, so perfect, I'm proud of you,  _ mi buen gatito. _ ”

Jack melted into the kiss, purring low in his throat, Gabriel's words warming his chest and calming him down. However, he groaned in protest as Gabriel pulled his fingers out, leaving Jack's ass empty and yearning, clenching around cold air. Jack heard an amused chuckles, then, familiar hands maneuvered him around so he had his cheek pressed against the cold metal of the door, his back to Gabriel. Jack hold his breath at the sound of a buckle being opened, zipper being pulled down, and the rustle of clothing fell onto the floor. 

“Open your mouth wide for Papi, gatito.” 

Jack obeyed, and a thick strap was placed between his teeth. It didn't take Jack a second to realize what it was, being so familiar with the smell of it. It was Gabriel's belt, the taste woody and mildly salty on his tongue. Jack hold onto it with his teeth as Gabriel loosely tightened it behind his head.

“If anytime you want me to stop, snap your fingers.” 

Jack nodded, and was rewarded by Gabriel's hand petting between his cat ears. He sighed, his shoulders and arms lost their tension while Gabriel kept petting him, giving him some time to adjust. 

“Are you ready to continue your training now?”

Jack's breath hitched in anticipation, his cock twitched in excitement. He nodded again, leaning harder against the door so he could cant his hips backward, presenting his ass to Gabriel.

“Eager aren't we?” Gabriel licked his lips, his hands coming to rest on Jack's creamy cheeks, spreading them open and exposed Jack's entrance for him to adore. It twitched and clenched, empty and yearning, invitingly calling for his attention. Jack's tail came to curl around his thigh, like trying to urge him on. 

“Because my gatito has been so nice and took his training session so well for me, I think I should give my cute cockslut a reward.” Jack gave a full body shudder as Gabriel's tip nudging at his ass but not quite pushing in. He lets out a frustrating whimper around the makeshift gag in his mouth, but his hips hold still; his dick throbbing and dripping between his legs. He wanted Gabriel's cock so bad he didn't dare to move, afraid that Gabriel would take back his reward and give him another long session of torturous training. 

“Your favorite reward, isn't it?” Gabriel continued to taunt and Jack's cheeks burn with indignation, his ears flattened against his head as he gave another nod. 

“Very well.” 

If not for the gag, Jack probably would have let out an embarrassingly long, loud and lewd moan as the head of Gabriel's cock finally, finally breaches his rim, sinking its way inside. Jack tossed his head back and clenched his teeth around the belts, back bowing, his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Gabriel pushed in slowly, steadily, forcing Jack open, stretching him wide with a pleasant burn. 

“Enjoy your reward?” Gabriel took hold of Jack's hips and pulled until his ass was pressed flushed against Gabriel's abdomen, all of the fat cock stuffed inside him, hot, hard and heavy against his inner walls. It felt so good Jack wanted to sob. He felts so full, more than ever, and his legs almost gave out under him as Gabriel rolled his hips and grinded against Jack's sweet spot.

“Do you have any idea how delicious you look right now?” Jack shudders as Gabriel growls into his ear. He could feel Gabriel's chest pressing into his back, feeling each of his carefully controlled breath with the heaving of his chest. “Naked, tied up, gagged, blindfolded. Absolutely, utterly under my mercy, tightening around my cock.” Jack was so turned on he could barely breathe. He let out a whimper and grit his teeth. He knew this was just the beginning. “I'm almost tempted to keep you like this, lock you up in my room away from everyone else, for me to use you whenever and however I please.” Gabriel moved, drawing out of Jack and pressing back in while he continued his sinful, dirty whispers in Jack's ear. “Train you and spoil you and ruin you until the only thing you live for is to please me.”

Jack swallowed a scream as Gabriel pulled his tail and hit his prostate at the same time, quaking from head to toes, body twisting in crippling pleasure, clenching delightfully around Gabriel's dick. Gabriel quickened his pace further, and he drew his tongue up the back of Jack's neck. “I will plug you up so you will always be ready and loose for me.” His hands ran up Jack's chest, fingers closing around his nipples, resuming his tugging and pinching. “Maybe a pair of nice, shiny clamps over here.” His nails dug into Jack's reddened nubs, still swollen and sensitive from earlier. Jack arched his back and wrenched his shoulders in the binding with a tormented muffled cry.

“Then, I'll plug up your cock.” The way Gabriel said it sent a wild tremor down Jack's spine. Gabriel's breath grew heavier. His cool demeanor was starting to slip, one hand slid down to grab a handful of Jack's cock and balls, squeezing softly; the other dug into his hip, holding him steady. “Lock you up in a pretty cockcage with a soft sounding rod. Pushing it deep and snuggly into your dick, so you'll be hard and needy all day when I'm not around.” Gabriel's fingers tightened around his shaft, just a little more than comfortable, as he drove into Jack, over and over. Jack gasped, helplessly turned on by the idea of being so desperate for Gabriel, of being tortured even more excruciatingly. “You can rut against the bed all you want, but you won't be able to cum. Not until I come home and play with you.” His voice was ragged, husked and the words were clearly a struggle for him as he thrust in powerfully, relentlessly. “You'll have to beg for it to come off. Quivering at my feet, mewling and begging like a  _ good _ kitty.” 

Gabriel's grip quickly became too tight around the base of his cock, holding Jack on the very edge. Jack whined around the belt in his mouth, bucking wildly. “You look so good whimpering, distressed, drunk with arousal and lust. But no, I will not let you come so easily. You'll only get your release crying, writhing on my cock when I fill you up with my cum, claiming you as  _ mine _ .” Hand pulled at his tail, almost cruelly, and Jack writhed as Gabriel slammed home, burying deep inside him and came. A violent spark of euphoria shook him to the bone, a rush of heat filled him, Gabriel's hand loosening and Jack's body convulsed in a powerful release, clenching like a vice around Gabriel and milked him till the last drop. 

Jack was so dazed by everything, delirious in the wake of intense pleasure he would have collapsed right there if he weren't leaning against the door with Gabriel's hands supporting him. Gabriel recovered first, tenderly pulling out (Jack moaned softly at the lost), before he manoeuvred Jack around, pulling Jack's legs up and carrying him back to their bedroom bridal style. Jack sagged in his arms, nuzzling gratefully. Gabriel gently put him down on the bed, rolling him to the side and starting to undo his binding.

The rope came off first, Jack groaned and flexed his arms slowly. His muscles ached like hell after being bend and pulled taught in the binding. Gabriel ran his hands over his shoulders, then down his arm, massaging him carefully until he loosened up. Gabriel soothed him the whole time, telling him what a good boy he was, and how Gabriel loved him and proud of him. Jack didn't open his eyes when the blindfold loosened, but he could felt the light dimly draped over his eyelids, Gabriel probably had dulled the lamps. Slowly, everything was removed and Jack was rolled onto his stomach.

Something plushed was pushed against his cheek and Jack picked his head up a little so Gabriel could put the pillow under it. He buried his face into the heavenly soft cotton as Gabriel applied oil onto his back and arms, resuming his massages on Jack's sore muscles.

“Gabriel, what you said…” Jack murmured, and Gabriel's fingers paused for just a millisecond, before continuing their ministrations. “Is that really what you want to do to me?”

Silence hung in the air and Jack waited, unmoving, heart thudding in his ears. It would be a lie that the idea didn't turn him on. But he wasn't so sure…

“There are a lot of things I want to do to you Jack. Wild, insane, twisted things beyond your imagination. You drive me crazy.” Gabriel pressed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. “But I won't do anything that you don't want me to. Not until you are ready.” 

“Not until I get my  _ proper  _ training?” Jack chuckled after he sighed in relief.

“Yes, a lot of  _ proper _ training.” Gabriel purred, and fondly petting Jack's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eres muy bello, mi Sol. - You are so beautiful, my sun.  
> Puto sucio. - Dirty slut  
> Delicioso. - Delicious  
> Guapísimo - Gorgeous  
> Tú eres mío. - You are mine


End file.
